User talk:Kopakamata97
-- MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Nice! I saw your page, Talmax Kal Warriors. I thought that the MoCs on the page were really cool. So if you want, you are invited into my group-- Please respond. I hope you enjoy Custom Bionicles! ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 16:17, 6 December 2008 (UTC) hey hey, maybe. look at this! MET 4 (be sure to vote!) kopakamata97 Hey! sure, if there iz anyway to help, let me know! kopakamata97 Hello Hey, look at the on the BFTMOL Fan Club or what ever it called talk page. It's a wonderful phrase Makuta Matata was supposed to be named after the phrase, Hakuna Matata, but he ate Timon, Pumba, Simba, the Hyenas, and everyone in the Pridelands for breakfast this morning. 1300796803 00:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Funny BIONICLE Pictures Those are funny. I need to come up with some of those so I could put them on the page. Makuta matata it has a basic page with simple layout, best that bohrok could do. 1300796803 01:48, 19 June 2009 (UTC) assistance Can you make the chart beneath the picture for the article Death egg? I would, but I don't know how. Besides, who are you? comment You can make up stuff about my entry and i am the one who left the message above. 1300796803 01:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) another question Can I give a person I entered in one of your contests a history that doesn't involve his entry in your contest? I also asked the question above. 1300796803 01:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) yah --Kopakamata97 02:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) response The things you suggested were great!!! 1300796803 01:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) two questions 1) Can I enter another creation in the contest under the Nidihki category? 2) Can we be friendsw? 1300796803 05:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I need your opinion I need a name for a toa hagah team I created for Makuta Matata. 1300796803 20:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) thanks I uploaded the image. The name Skellax is appropriate, considering that they look skeletal. 1300796803 01:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) info I start a summer job tomarrow so i might not be able to respond to posts immediately. 1300796803 16:31, 21 June 2009 (UTC) job info I will be painting fire hydrants and checking sprinkler ordinances for Clinton County. 1300796803 18:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) re: job I make $7.40 and work monday to friday, from 7:30 a.m. to 3:30 p.m. favorite character My favorite has been matoro since he was created. 1300796803 23:53, 22 June 2009 (UTC) answers ( in asked order) Karda nui; Ice; Toa Mahrii; the dark Hunters. 1300796803 00:33, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi,I'm bionicledude.Do you want a sig? Type in and it'll look like this: Search Template:KOM and on the edit page it'll say red one place,and green,in another.change those,and you change the sig's colours. I'm vezok56. Re:uh... And... category question What would a mix between bitil and strakk be classified as? 1300796803 23:43, 20 July 2009 (UTC) template:big thanks this is the sig I made here's the link The link is Skratil contest please join also would you like to join my club the order of the makutaverse sig request Can it be "The Toa Skeelax will kill you!" ? 1300796803 00:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) u like magneon?? WOOOP MAGNEON!!!!! Dark Hunters MoC Contest I noticed you made a Dark Hunters MoC Contest a couple of months ago, and a few people have entered. Is it over yet? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Oh I'm just a regular n00b in an ocean of n00bs. I'm nobody special. P.S.: Do you like the Katorax Battle Armor? [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] HOLY KARZAHNI THAT THING IS AWESOME. SCARY AWESOME. PUT IT ON THE GIANT BIONICLE BUILDING CONTEST. THAT MUST BE LIKE 2 BILLION INCHES TALL. I AM FREAKING OUT. THAT PROBABLY HAS LIKE 7000 PIECES. YOU OUGHTA PUT IT ON YOUR SIG! I AM HYPERVENTILATING! *Goes into other room to calm down* [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] And Can you upload a higher-quality picture of it? I want to see it up close. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] HOLY MATA NUI! THAT THING IS HUGE! IT'S REALLY AWESOME! I'M TOO LAZY TO MAKE SOMETHING THAT BIG! BUT I AM WORKING ON MY SPECIAL PROJECT. And... You are invited to join The Creators Of Gigas Magna. Please Accept. (Click:"Comes To Rescue you!") A Crew Cut Response No. It's my school ID number. 1300796803 22:25, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Question Can you help me put together a contest? 1300796803 13:00, 20 August 2009 (UTC) contest idea I was thinking a vehicle contest. 1300796803 17:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Contestt Name How about the "Roki Building Challange" 1300796803 19:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Response That is a tough one. I Call him Charon but named him Arthaka for ypor contest, so Charon. 1300796803 22:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Reply He's a Toa of Acid. [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Roki It is the name I gave to the mask of Makuta matata 1300796803 23:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) responses 1) Yes 2) 16 until september 25 responses 1) Yes 2) 16 until september 25 Reply He's already in the Dark Hunters MoC Contest. =P [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] reply I am the same gender as Kopaka Mata 1300796803 23:15, 20 August 2009 (UTC) response The person 1300796803 23:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) answer I am a boy 1300796803 23:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Answer Of course I'll join your club! (Now I have to read your story.) [[User:JoseFVega|'The Annoying N00b']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'Says Hi']] Question What is your username on the BFTMOL Wiki? 1300796803 01:42, 21 August 2009 (UTC)